Joavan Anubi
Background Joavan was discovered first in the bleak streetlight on the doorstep of an old Pettsburg orphanage, wrapped in a black and gold basket covered with heiroglyphics and wrapped in a deep, powerful purple silk blanket, with an ankh necklace placed on his neck that would fit him when he became an adult. The people wondered why such a rich parent would dump their child at an orphanage. Joavan has kept these items since he can remember, and has considered them his sacred items, an only link to his mysterious past. His educational persuits were flawed, as he found no purpose. He has dipped into the darkness of mischievery. This generally caused rough-housed fights with only one continuous victor. He has been forced to steal to survive in many situations, but has found a surprising amount of skill and detailed natural ability in the art. Since he was never subjected to harm, and was barely protective of his stolen wealth, he retained a healthy and optimistic attitude towards life and people. He allowed himself to hang around with decent friends, but he never influenced them. Just hung around and played games drinking soda and eating Pizza. He began to feel guilt of all the people he has stolen from, and eventually attempted to move on from the sea of shame underlying his secret occupation. He gave up stealing and went to the big city of Petropolis to start over as a secret agent taking advantage of his unique skills. Description Joavan is unknowingly Anubis' son and has inherited some of his almighty powers. Due to Anubis' superior genomes, Joavan is only 22% mortal jackal and is 78% God of Death, rendering him immortal and eternally young. He has inherited his supernatural powers and most of his appearance from Anubis, but his calm and purple eyes are derived from his mother, as well as his shifty yet compassionate personality. He has a weakness, as all beings in life. His powers are evoked in the presence of cold. This is due to the genetic construction of a jackal to be extremely reliant on surrounding energy in order to stay alive in the deserts of their usual habitat, which is a desert, particularly the Sahara. When attacked he will heal slower. But in this state, although he has been harmed, he still will not die. He will be suspended in a near-death comatose state until his body has been entirely healed, a process that is very slow and takes from hours to months on end, depending on how cold the enviroment is. As the son of the God of Death he will not die. To make up for this, he absorbs heat as quickly as possible and when in heat he can heal in a matter of seconds. His relentless charm has been used to sucessfully woo many women to his advantage, but it is all usually lost when he is close to food. Being a jackal, his tough and razor-sharp canine teeth allow him to chew any meat and his strong stomach allows him to digest it, though his eating habits tend to get extremely messy. He loves to practice visual arts and play video games like "Donkey Kong". Appearance Among his unique figure, even in correlation to average jackals, the most salient feature is his eyes. The purple iris, containing a gold tinted pupil which both intensify in colour when in his god state. His eyes often strike fear into opponents, and those who are new to meeting him. It has become a nuisance when he wishes to cooperate with fearful people, but aids in fieldwork nonetheless. He takes after his mother in ways such as personality, charm and gentleness, but he takes after his father in: *Jet black fur. *Muscular, regenerative, toned build. *Infamous canine teeth. *Long, strong, slick, and pointed tail. *Large, non-blunting silver claws. His clothes account for: *Purple shirt. *Gray jeans. *Black leather jacket. *Black leather belt with silver buckle. *Red converse-like shoes with purple laces. *Black and purple leather gloves. *Golden ankh necklace. Personality Regardless of his dark and guilt infested past, his optimistic and kind attitude remains. His introvereted nature hides his talents in the arts, many of his skills and styles rubbing off of the pieces that he stole. He has sculpts, paints, and draws as his talent is visual art. He tends to get very emotional over the losses and injuries of his loved ones and sacred items. Whenever infilcted with extreme amounts of pain and anger, he switches to his near-godly state. Powers His genetic construct gives him most of the same powers as his father: *Superior and Night Vision *Superspeed *Superstrength *Regeneration Joavan only has supernatural powers that kick in when he is subjected to extreme amounts of emotions, pain, and/or when he or his loved ones are in danger. Once subjected, his eyes shut themselves and reopen with golden pupils and a glowing purple iris. This is due to the overload of supernatural power he is sensing. This overload also blanks out his mind, and he remembers nothing of it. Only a few are aware of Joavan and his powers, but keep it a secret in order to help Joavan, and others encourage him not to get angry (though he isn't set off so easy). He eventually is aware of his powers, but is focused on keeping them hidden, as they are a threat to himself and everyone around him. Although retaining many of his father's powers, he has not inherited his size-changing, telekinesis, and shapeshifting abilities. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:T.U.F.F. Category:Agent Category:Jackal Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Canine Relationships Dudley Puppy Although he's cautious of his abilities, Dudley is trusting of Joavan and has a very friendly demeanor towards him, treating Joavan like a brother. The two might even become very close friends someday. Keswick Keswick was the first person to realize that Joavan is Anubis' son since he was the one who evaluated his DNA and abilities to find out more about him. He is more cautious of Joavan than Dudley but he still has a trusting and friendly demeanor towards him. The Chief The Chief is also oblivious to Joavan's powers because the agents are reluctant to tell him and keep it from him to avoid Joavan's job termination. Skipper Kangaroo Skipper was initially skeptical of Joavan, but has gradually came to respect his abilities and admire his penchant for fun. They have a friendly rivalry, although Skipper remains cautious of his powers. Anubis TBA Mary Vixen TBA Alena Faust TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:T.U.F.F. Category:Agent Category:Jackal Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Canine